Petites chutes!
by Hakukai
Summary: Ou "comment une plaque de glace permet-elle de se déclarer" FIC (ENFIN) REECRITE
1. Petites chutes!

Me revoila! Cette fois sur mon coup de coeur: Hakuouki! Je viens de regarder la saison 2... *pleure de désespoir* Noooooon! Pourquoi ils sont morts! Snif...

Donc je disais, me voila avec une fic sur le couple SanoXOkita. Bonne lecture!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Petite chute !

C'était un matin d'hiver assez doux pour la saison. Un jeune homme aux yeux verts regardait la neige qui couvrait toute la cour d'un manteau blanc. Le châtain resserra son haori **(1)** autour de ses épaules en sentant un vent froid s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements et ébouriffer légèrement ses cheveux.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était dehors. Malgré l'interdiction de Kondo, il était sorti pour attendre la personne qu'il aimait. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Rien dans son comportement ne trahissait les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps il l'aimait. Des mois ? Des années ? Il ne savait plus. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait et essayait de se donner du courage, la personne occupant ses pensées passa la porte du QG du Shinsengumi. Même par ce froid, il était toujours habillé de la même façon.

Okita aperçut le capitaine de la dixième division et son visage s'éclairât. Il descendit les marches en essayant de garder un rythme normal et se dirigea vers son ami souriant. Il s'approcha de plus en plus du lancier et sourit en arrivant presque à sa hauteur :

- Bonjour, Sano…

Il fut coupé par son pied, qui glissa malencontreusement sur une plaque de glace. Tout se passa comme dans un ralenti de film d'action **(2).** Sanosuke écarquilla les yeux et fît un pas en avant, tendant la main vers le jeune homme qui partait vers l'arrière.

C'était sans compter la maléfique plaque de glace ! Le roux prit appui dessus et partit vers l'avant, sous le regard surprit du châtain, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Le temps reprit sa vitesse normale. Nos deux hommes s'aplatirent magnifiquement la figure dans la neige. Okita, allongé sous le – beau – corps musclé de Sanosuke avait fermé les yeux. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts les rouvrit immédiatement et prit une teinte rosée en sentant le point d'impact de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret.

Leurs lèvres étaient soudées dans un baiser non volontaire de la part des deux hommes. Mais, malgré cela, Okita était heureux. Sanosuke, lui, était choqué. Il releva vivement la tête et rougit. Il prit ensuite appui sur ses mains et redressa son buste, surplombant ainsi le capitaine de la première division qui avait de plus en plus froid.

Le rouquin vit les lèvres bleuies de froid d'Okita. Il se releva et tendit une main hésitante vers le jeune homme qui la saisit. Harada tira sur le bras de Soji et le remit debout. Le châtain sourit malicieusement et Sano sentit qu'il allait peut-être regretter d'être là.

Le capitaine de la première division mit son pied droit derrière celui du lancier et le poussa. Sano se retrouva allongé dans la neige. Il frissonna au contact froid que cela provoqua et se prépara à protester quand il sentit Okita au-dessus de lui.

Il encra ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Il y vit ce qu'il espérait voir depuis aussi longtemps que l'autre. De l'amour.

L'épéiste s'allongea sur le corps chaud du roux et s'approcha de son visage. Il prit une inspiration et se lança :

-Sano, je voulais te dire que…Que je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux après sa déclaration. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégout dans les prunelles jaunes du lancier. Avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent et que Sano puisse réagir, un bruit sourd les fit se lever rapidement. Ils s'époussetèrent et sortirent leur lance/épée et se mirent dos à dos prêts à combattre.

Ce fut Shiranui qui apparut avec son sourire de tombeur :

- Yo ! Ca f'sait un bail qu'on s'était pas vu ! Il regarda Okita et leva un sourcil. Bah mince… J'le connais pas celui la…

Sanosuke sourit. Il allait bien s'amuser ! Il se mit en garde et regarda Okita. Il vit dans le regard de l'autre de l'excitation, le désir de combattre.

D'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent vers le tireur (fou).

**APRÈS LE COMBAT :**

Shiranui avait décidé qu'il s'ennuyait et partit en souriant, en n'oubliant surtout pas de défier Sano la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Le surnommé lui sourit effrontément, un peu essoufflé. Il entendit soudain une quinte de toux à côté de lui et le bruit d'une chute.

Il tourna la tête et vit Okita à genoux, une main devant la bouche, son corps tremblant sous ses expirations saccadées.

Le lancier, inquiet, s'approcha rapidement de son frère d'armes et s'accroupit. Il enveloppa Soji de ses bras et le serra contre lui en le berçant lentement.

L'épéiste, grâce à la chaleur, arrêta de tousser et retira sa main.

Le capitaine de la dixième division, soulagé, baissa la tête jusqu'à toucher les cheveux d'Okita et prit une inspiration, inhalant l'odeur de ceux-ci.

Sentant cela, Okita rougit légèrement et tourna la tête vers celle de Sano. L'homme aux prunelles dorées lui sourit doucement et penchant sa tête vers les lèvres de Soji, qu'il embrassa délicatement.

L'homme aux yeux émeraude, surpris par le geste soudain - et l'acceptation implicite de son amour – ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il répondit au baiser offert par Sano.

Ce fut le lancier qui rompit le baiser. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de l'être aimé et chuchota :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils ne virent pas que dans l'ombre, une autre silhouette les observait. En baissant la tête, cette personne se dit :

'C'est à moi que tout cela aurait dû arriver !'

Entre les deux, son cœur balance.

* * *

Voila la première partie de cette fiction. Vous en dites quoi?

Okita: Moi avec Sano-san? *choqué*

Sano: Moi avec Soji? *choqué*

Moi: Bah...Ouais. J'ai eu une illumination juste au moment d'aller me coucher et j'ai écrit la première partie ^^.

Okita et Sano: ...Bah en fait...Pourquoi pas?


	2. Formation et expliquations

Et voici peut-être le dernier chapitre. Lancez moi des pierres U.U. Je n'arrivais pas à écrire la fin, j'ai fait de mon mieux... S'il vous plait *se met à genoux* ne soyez pas trop durs! Sinon, voulez vous que je vous décrive la mise en couple d'Okita et de Sano? Si oui, faites le moi savoir ^^ (Même si j'ai pas d'idées du tout ToT)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Oh, les persos ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Mise en couple.

Le lendemain matin, Hijikata fut réveillé par un mouvement provenant de sa droite. Grognant comme un ours, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, découvrant des prunelles violettes embrumées par le sommeil. Il les referma immédiatement sous la lumière matinale, sentant un mal de crâne lui vriller le cerveau. Il essaya de soulever son bras droit pour abriter ses yeux, mais se vit dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Un poids le lui bloquait.

Agacé, il s'abrita les yeux de sa main gauche et les ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit le laissa totalement abasourdi. Saito était blotti contre lui et se servait de son bras droit comme oreiller. Le visage d'ange du gaucher lui fit se souvenir de quelques détails dont ceux-ci :

FLASH-BACK :

C'était en fin d'après midi. Le démon du Shinsengumi avait décidé de sortir fêter le décès de son ancien petit-ami, mort d'un long étouffement à l'onigiri. (1) Il posa son pinceau et décida d'aller au temple prier pour son ami. Il sortit de sa chambre, traversa le QG du Shinsengumi et la ville d'un pas lent ce qu'il fit qu'il arriva au coucher du soleil au temple.

Il expliqua au prêtre la raison de sa venue et partit prier devant l'autel. Après avoir finit sa prière, il sortit du temple et retourna en ville. En voyant l'enseigne d'un bar, il se dit :

- 'Pourquoi ne pas boire un verre en son honneur ?'

Il entra dans le bar et s'installa sur une table libre. Il appela une serveuse et commanda du saké. Dès que sa commande fût sur la table, il se servit un verre, le leva en l'honneur de son amant et le but d'un coup. Il s'en servit un deuxième, puis, après l'avoir bu, il pensa :

'Je vais arrêter là. Oh, et puis, un tout dernier verre ne me fera pas de mal !'

En fait, il finit la bouteille. Il paya la note, se leva en titubant et sortit du bar en manquant de se prendre un mur. Des rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues, rehaussées par la pâleur de la peau d'Hijikata. Il marcha dans un équilibre précaire jusqu'à arriver devant Saito qui trébucha sur sa pierre. Il parla à haute voix :

- Faisons une bonne action dans notre journée !

Il se campa du mieux qu'il put sur ses appuis et rattrapa le corps du capitaine de la troisième division. La personne leva la tête et le vice-capitaine vit des yeux tellement bleus qu'il sembla se noyer dedans. Il dit d'une voix rendue bourrue par l'alcool :

- Alors ma petite, on a perdu ses parents ? Hic !

Mais, Saito, qu'il prit pour une femme, s'évanouit dans ses bras.

FIN FLASH BACK :

Après ce flot de souvenirs, l'homme aux yeux violets avait encore plus mal à la tête. Il ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et grogna sous la douleur.

- 'C'est ça, d'oublier qu'on ne tient pas l'alcool'

Sous l'agitation et le bruit, Saito se réveilla. L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, il leva la tête et dévisagea Hijikata pendant de longues minutes. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent lentement et il s'éloigna le plus possible du vice-capitaine et s'inclinant, le front contre le tatami :

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Veuillez me pardonner ! Dites moi votre punition, vice-capitaine, et j'exécuterai. Je suis même prêt à faire seppuku.

- Allons, allons, Saito. Relève-toi !, répondit Hijikata, un peu gêné de la « tenue » de l'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

Il attrapa le haut de son kimono et le lança vers Saito qui se le prit en pleine figure, étant en train de se relever.

- Et habille toi, rajouta-t-il en rougissant malgré lui.

Le gaucher prit aussi une teinte carmine et se dépêcha de mettre le vêtement. Puis voyant la couleur de son supérieur, il demanda - assez intelligemment d'ailleurs - pour changer de sujet :

- Qu'est-ce que je fais la ?

- C'est une très bonne question...

Hijikata reprit une couleur normale et se creusa la tête encore et encore, essayant de se souvenir de la suite de sa soirée :

- Il me semble que j'étais sorti pour fêter la mort de mon ami – paix à son âme – et je suis allé prier au temple. Ensuite, je suis retourné en ville et j'ai vu un bar. Je me suis dit 'Pourquoi ne pas boire un coup pour lui ?' Je suis entré et j'ai commandé une bouteille de saké. J'avais prévu de ne boire qu'un seul verre mais à chaque fois je me houspillais malgré moi : ' Allez encore un, ca ne va pas te tuer…' Et au final, j'ai finit la bouteille, raconta-t-il en se passant une main dans les , je pense que je suis sorti du bar et j'ai vu une jeune femme qui allait tomber. Je l'ai rattrapée et…

Il s'interrompit et réfléchit. Qu'avait-il fait de cette femme ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. La dernière image dont il avait le souvenir était celle de grands yeux tellement bleus… Comme ceux de Saito, qui le fixait, abasourdi.

Il se donna une claque mentale. Pourquoi pensait-il à Saito ? Mais peut-être que… ?

Saito regardait fixement le démon aux yeux améthyste. C'était donc lui ! C'est son supérieur qui l'avait rattrapé ! Il s'inclina encore, honteux:

- La personne que vous avez rattrapée n'était pas une femme mais… c'était moi…, avoua-t-il.

Hijikata ne réagit pas tout de suite. Soudain, il y eut comme un flash et il se souvint du reste de la soirée et il prit en quelques secondes la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.

- A-Alors, c-c'était toi Saito ? bégaya-t-il sous la gêne.

Saito, s'étant redressé entre temps acquiesça, aussi troublé que Hijikata.

- J'avoue que tu es… mignon… Enfin ! Ce que je veux dire… c'est… ce que je veux dire c'est… euh…

Le capitaine de la troisième division hésita un peu avant de prendre la parole :

- Ce que vous voulez dire c'est… Que je vous plais?, essaya-t-il.

- Oui ! Enfin, non ! Enfin si ! Mais…! Il s'avoua vaincu. Tu me plais énormément… Saito. Je t'aime, je crois. Mais…Nous sommes des hommes et…Voila...

Saito secoua doucement la tête et s'approcha du vice-capitaine avant de l'entourer et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il fût surpris de sa propre audace, mais décida de mettre sa timidité de coté :

- Peu importe le fait que nous soyons des hommes, tant que l'on s'aime. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments. Je croyais aimer Harada-san et Soji. Mais en fait, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne les aime que comme des frères. Il resserra un peu son étreinte. Donc, s'il vous plait, ne vous braquez pas sur le fait que nous soyons des hommes. Je vous aime. Et je vais vous avouer que j'ai vu Harada-san et Soji en train de s'embrasser hier matin.

Hijikata restait figé, tant par le geste de Saito, que parce qu'il avait entendu l'une des plus longues tirades du taciturne capitaine. Le dit-capitaine, croyant que, en fait, son supérieur s'était joué de lui, commença à s'éloigner, blessé par l'attitude du vice-capitaine.

Le démon aux yeux améthyste, en sentant que l'homme qu'il aimait s'éloignait, passa ses bras derrière le dos de son aimé et le serra doucement contre lui. Ce fut au tour de Saito de ne pas réagir tout de suite, mais finalement répondit à l'étreinte que lui offrait Hijikata. C'est ainsi que se forma le couple n°2...

* * *

(1) Ce fait est inventé par moi.

Pas contente! Je trouve qu'ils se déclarent trop vite mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver comment le rallongé. Voila la raison du temps qui j'ai mis à le poster. ^^'

Sinon dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

A bientôt!


	3. Souvenirs

Voila le deuxième chapitrrrrre! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

J'ai oublié de le mettre dans le premier chapitre ^^' :

(1) Un haori est une "veste" à mettre par-dessus le kimono.

Les phrases entre ' ' sont les pensées.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Un coup en trop…

Saito s'éloigna – car c'était lui – et marmonna entre ses dents :

- Il n'a même pas vu l'amour qui brulait en moi… Et maintenant que vais-je faire ?

Il continua son monologue tout le long du trajet qui menait à la ville. Il avança dans la rue principale bondée de monde, sans penser ou il allait bien pouvoir aller. Il marcha d'un air absent et entra dans un bar ou il s'assit bien au fond.

Il eut juste une seule pensée :

- ' Saké, c'est ça qu'il me faut pour oublier l'amour que je lui porte.'

Il appela une serveuse et commanda une bouteille de saké. Après l'avoir finie, il se sentait un peu pompette mais il en recommanda une autre. 'Autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié' c'est-il dit. Avant d'avoir pu la finir, un homme s'approcha de lui et lui proposa de jouer aux cartes :

- Hey bonhomme. Au lieu d'rester tout seul, viens jouer avec nous ! dit-il d'un ton bourru

Le gaucher haussa les épaules et se leva. Il tituba légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool et répondit :

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il saisit sa bouteille et accompagna l'homme jusqu'à sa table. Il s'assit lourdement parmi les joueurs et lança :

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, donc je mise mes vêtements. Sauf mon écharpe et mon katana.

- Ok ! répondit l'un des hommes.

Chacun misa de l'argent. Le saké coulait à flot parmi les joueurs et sur les joues de Saito était apparues quelques rougeurs. Au bout de quelques parties, il ne restait au capitaine de la troisième division que ses sandales, son écharpe et son katana. Il regarda ses sandales et dit :

- Pour ma dernière partie, je mise mes sandales !

Il les enleva et les serra contre lui avant de les poser sur la table. Il se battit courageusement mais perdit quand même la partie.

En voyant qu'il avait perdu son ultime partie, il se leva avec ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, enroula ses hanches dans son écharpe, prit son katana et, essayant de garder son équilibre, il sortit du bar.

Au contact de l'air frais, la tête lui tourna et il eut l'impression que le sol ondulait sous ses pieds. Il fit quelques pas et son pied buta dans une méchante pierre qui dépassait. Il se dit :

' Même toi, caillou, tu ne m'aimes pas…'

Juste avant de faire la rencontre du sol dur, des bras chauds et accueillants l'encerclent et le serrent.

- Alors ma petite, on a perdu ses parents ? Hic ! demanda une voix grave et bourrue.

Saito leva les yeux et, juste avant de sombrer, vit de cheveux longs noirs ébouriffés et des beaux yeux améthyste voilés par l'alcool.

L'inconnu, en voyant l'état de « Mademoiselle », essaya de la prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse mais manqua de tomber avec son fardeau. Il pensa à haute voix :

- Tant pis, je la mettrai sur mon épaule comme une biche chassée ! Hic ! Quelle poète je suis ! Hic !

Une flamme de détermination suspecte s'alluma dans ses yeux. Mais la seule route qu'il connaissait, en tant qu'ivrogne, était celle de Shinsengumi.

A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et se creusa la tête. Comment faire passer une femme dans l'enceinte du Shinsengumi ? Il réfléchit encore et encore. Les gens le regardaient d'un air étonné. Et ils avaient une bonne raison : Un homme qui portait un corps dénudé était planté comme un piquet au milieu de la route.

Soudain, une lampe éclaira de sa douce lumière la tête d'Hijikata. Il avait trouvé LA solution! Il parla à voix haute :

- Je n'ai qu'à la recouvrir du haut de mon kimono ! Hic ! Et qui va deviner que c'est une femme par cette obscurité ? C'est la, Hic ! Solution ultime !

Il sourit stupidement, fier d'avoir trouvé la « solution ultime ». Le vice-capitaine posa son précieux chargement au sol, enleva son haut, sous le regard incrédule des passants, et en enveloppa délicatement « la jeune fille ». Il rechargea le corps sur son épaule et marcha en titubant jusqu'au Shinsengumi.

Arrivé là-bas, le démon aux yeux d'améthyste se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et vacilla jusqu'à son lit. Il déposa Saito sur son futon et partit refermer la porte. Puis, Hijikata revint vers le corps inanimé de Saito et se coucha à côté en le serrant dans ses bras. Il s'endormit au creux du cou de Saito.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce deuxième chapitre! Je suis contente de l'avoir finit pour vous le poster rapidement! J'ai horreur de faire attendre les gens...

Hijikata: Je me passerai de commentaires.

Saito: *rougit derrière son écharpe*

Moi: Roooh! Mais vous êtes mignons non?


End file.
